


Take What's Mine (Lexark AU)

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drug Lord Elyza Lex doesn't like it when people take her things. She decides that the man who made off with thousands of dollars needs to learn a tough lesson. No one messes with Elyza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What's Mine (Lexark AU)

“How much did he take from you, exactly?” Elyza templed her fingers as she rested her elbows on her desk and leaned forward toward the two men sitting in front of her. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed and the look on her face was nothing less than dangerous. Both men shifted uncomfortably in their seats under her gaze.

“All of it.” One of them finally confessed in a low voice. “He got everything we had. The two duffels and about 10k.” Elyza licked her lips slowly, her gaze still on the two men. A smile slowly crept onto her face and she let out a small laugh.

“How did one man take everything you had and ten thousand dollars of my money?” Though she was laughing there was no humor in her question. The same man opened his mouth to answer, but Elyza held up her hand to silence him and got up from her seat. “I don’t need an explanation for your stupidity.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Elyza slammed her hand down hard on the wooden desk. “What I need is to hire less stupid people.”

In the blink of an eye Elyza pulled out her favorite silver handgun and shot both men point blank in the head. “Idiots.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. “Frank, come get this garbage out of my office and get me an address on the dead man who stole my things.” Elyza called to her assistant, who appeared with another man from just outside the office door.

Frank was a tall, muscular, bald man who despite his stature looked terrified of his boss. “Yes ma’am.” Frank nodded and picked up one of the dead men from his chair while his associate, who looked similar to Frank except for his mop of unruly brown hair he tied back with a bandana, grabbed the other man’s limp body.

“What a waste.” Elyza shook her head as she watched the two bodies being taken out of her office. “I need that address soon Frank.” Elyza did not let people disrespect her and whoever had cost her drugs, money, and two men would suffer at her own hands.

It took Frank ten long minutes to finally walk back into Elyza’s office with a piece of paper. “Here boss. His name is George Clark.” Elyza snatched the paper from Frank’s hand and stared at the address.

“Get my car ready. We’re taking care of this tonight.” Elyza didn’t have to look up to know that Frank had already left to get everything prepared. Elyza looked down at her silver handgun that was sitting on her desk, it would have a busy evening.

Elyza opened her drawer and pulled out a knife and put it in the holster resting on her thigh. She opened another drawer and took out two new clips and put them inside her black leather jacket. Elyza was nothing if not prepared for whatever may happen tonight.

Frank’s bald head appeared at her door. “We’re ready boss.” He told her before disappearing again. Elyza set her jaw and looked at the address scribbled on the paper one more time before heading out the door and to the car that waited for her in front of her building.

The drive to the small suburban neighborhood didn’t take long at all. It was upscale and not a place Elyza wanted to conduct her business. “We don’t shoot here.” Elyza gave the order. “We take him, but we don’t kill here.” Elyza looked out of the tinted windows at the beautifully manicured lawns and the shiny cars. It wasn’t worth risking her whole operation to kill one man in his home if his rich neighbors called the cops she wouldn’t be able to buy herself out. Elyza would need to be patient and wait to kill him slowly like he deserved.

The car stopped in front of a large brick house and Elyza saw there were no cars in the driveway. “Could be in the garage.” Frank observed. “Could be he’s out selling the stuff.”

Elyza looked over at her assistant. “He wouldn’t come right back home after such a big score. Guy who lives in a place like this, his family doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to risk their safety. He’s not here.” Just as Elyza looked back at the house a light turned on a showed a silhouette in the window. Elyza smiled and slowly opened the car door. “But someone is home. New plan boys, he takes my things I return the favor.” Frank followed Elyza out of the car and up the driveway.

Elyza held out her hand and Frank put a roll of duct tape in her hand. “We do this quickly and if we need to we knock them out. No killing, yet.” Elyza instructed as she pulled at the tape when they reached the front door. Frank stayed out of sight and Elyza knocked on the door and waited to hear any noise coming from inside.

Elyza heard the lock click open and readied herself for a quick takedown. The moment the door opened it was something Elyza had never experienced before she froze. A tall, lean girl stood at the door, her long brown hair in a loose ponytail. “Can I help you?” The girl looked at Elyza with surprise and a little bit of fear.

Frank moved before Elyza could shake herself out of it and took the tape from Elyza’s hands and pushed it against the young girls mouth, silencing the scream that almost left her lips. Elyza watched the pure fear enter her deep green eyes as Frank grabbed her and she tried to struggle out of his strong grip.

“Take her to the car.” Elyza ordered, finally finding herself as the girl struggled even more as Frank easily lifted her off her feet. Elyza held out her arm to stop him before he could pass her. She took the tape from his hand and wrapped the girl’s arms at the wrists and feet at the ankles. “Just one nut shot and she’s gone and I have to put a bullet in your head.” Elyza explained as she tossed the tape back to Frank who caught it with his free hand, the girl now handing over his shoulder no longer struggling.   
Frank walked over to the car and went to open the trunk but Elyza once again stopped him. “No, back seat. We can’t have her dying in route.” Frank nodded and placed the girl in the back of the car. “Let’s get out of here before someone sees us.” Elyza jumped in the car and Frank walked around to the other side of the car so the girl was between them. Elyza looked over and saw that tears were streaming from her eyes and she face was red and swollen as she let out a muffled cry.

The car started moving and Elyza felt comfortable taking the tape off the girls mouth. “Do you know George Clark?” Elyza asked as she ripped the tape from her wet face. The girl looked like she wanted to try and scream, but she stopped herself and just stared at Elyza for a long time before she nodded.

“He’s my dad.” The girl’s voice was shaking but she looked Elyza right in the eyes as she spoke.

“Well, your father made a mistake and took something that didn’t belong to him. Now, I get to take something of his.” Elyza smirked and ran the back of her hand over the girls tear stained cheek. “What’s your name?” Elyza asked, moving her hand as the girl retreated from her touch.

“Alicia.” She answered simply, her voice not as shaky this time.

“Well, Alicia if your father is a smart man he will make this easy and get me what I need so we don’t need to do anything drastic.” Elyza licked her lips, much more interested in staring into Alicia’s green eyes than she would like to admit.

They got to the building and once again Alicia had duct tape but on her mouth and was lifted by Frank into the small office space. “Take her to my office and put her on the couch.” Elyza instructed the man who just nodded and walked down the hall.

“Someone get the word out to George that we have something that belongs to him and if he wants it back he knows what we need from him.” Elyza told the other people left in the room. “I’ll be in my office.”

Elyza turned on her heels, her leather jacket bellowing around her as she walked down the hall to her office. She walked into her office and saw Frank placing Alicia on the couch. “Leave us.” Elyza spoke as she left the door open for Frank to exit. “Let me know when George is contacted.” She added as Frank closed the door behind him.

Elyza walked over to the couch where Alicia was sitting just staring at her. Again, Elyza reached down and pulled the tape from Alicia’s mouth. Now that they were in private she was much more careful removing it.

“I’m sorry you had to get in the middle of this.” Elyza sat down next to Alicia, not yet willing to untape her arms and legs yet. “Your father got himself in deep.”  
“What are you talking about? What did he take from you?” Alicia asked confused and angry.

“He took a large amount of my drugs and about ten thousand dollars from two of my men. I had to kill them over it.” Elyza saw a flicker of fear cross over Alicia’s face at her confession of killing two men.

“Are you-Are you going to kill me?” Alicia almost stopped herself from asking, but Elyza could tell she would rather know.

“Not if your dad gives me back what’s mine.” Elyza’s face softened, something about this girl was intoxicating her. “I don’t want to kill you Alicia.”

“Just let me go please. I promise I won’t say anything to anyone.” Alicia pleaded moving her taped hands to tentatively touch Elyza. “Please.”

Elyza looked down at Alicia’s long fingers touching her skin, the tape on her wrists leaving angry red marks on her fair skin. “I can’t.” Elyza said simply looking back up at Alicia. “But I will promise that I won’t kill you.” Elyza had never made that promise to anyone, but there was some sort of connection with this girl she just couldn’t deny. It pulled at her like nothing else she had ever felt before. “I’ll keep you safe, but I can’t let you leave.”

Alicia moved her hands back to her lap and nodded slowly; the promise of safety appeasing her enough for now.

Elyza got up, needing to escape these new feelings for a while. “Try and get some sleep.” She walked over and grabbed a pillow and blanket that she used when she stayed in the building over night. “I’ll let you know if we hear from your dad.” Elyza placed the pillow behind Alicia and put the blanket over her body. Alicia didn’t move for a few minutes, but Elyza knew she was exhausted and finally laid back on the couch and fell into a restless sleep. Elyza walked over to her desk and sat down, her eyes never leaving the sleeping form on her couch.

Weeks had passed and it seemed as if George Clark had disappeared. Sadly, Alicia had disappeared as well. The police report stated that George had taken Alicia and went overseas because he had been under investigation at work for embezzling money. They thought he skipped out before they could arrest him and took his daughter with him.

“Hold your arms still.” Elyza smiled from behind Alicia. The blonde stood behind Alicia, her arms over Alicia’s as the brunette held a silver handgun out in front of her. “Okay, fire when ready.” Elyza kept her arms on Alicia’s and she felt the taller girl relax into her touch. They were standing in an open field a few miles outside of town with cans set up a few feet away.

Elyza wasn’t sure how it happened, but in the time they had been together they had formed some sort of weird, intimate relationship. There had been glances at first and innocent arm touches but soon Elyza found herself late at night with her arms wrapped around someone who had once been considered a hostage.

The gun fired and a can went flying across the field. “Got it!” Alicia laughed and turned to face Elyza. Alicia wrapped her arms around Elyza’s waist, the silver handgun still hanging loosely in one of her hands as she pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

“Dangerous girl.” Elyza smirked, her own hands snaking around Alicia’s slim waist. Both girls had admitted to feeling something for the other from the start. It was something neither girl could explain but they needed each other and that was all that mattered to them.

After a few more shots were fired and cans destroyed the girls made their way back to the car where Frank was waiting. But once they got close Elyza knew something was wrong. “Get down now.” She instructed Alicia who ducked behind the blonde and looked around.

“What’s wrong?” Alicia asked quietly.

“Frank’s dead. Someone’s in the car waiting for us.” Elyza spoke plainly, but she knew Alicia was aware of how much Frank had meant to her.

“Come out now!” Elyza screamed, taking the gun from her side and holding it in front of her. “I’ll kill you right now.” She threatened.

The back door opened and Alicia gasped. “Dad?” The man was tall and thin just like his daughter, and just like his daughter his bright green eyes flared with anger until the moment his eyes found Alicia.

“Alicia?” The man looked like he had seen a ghost. “I thought you were dead. I thought they killed you.”

“What are you doing here? Where have you been?” Alicia’s face wore an expression of shock and hurt. “You left me here to die. You told them to kill me.”

“I didn’t know what I was talking about. I was in trouble.” George tried to explain as he took a step toward the two girls but Elyza held her gun out to him.

“So I was expendable.” Alicia was crying and Elyza couldn’t tell if it was sadness, anger or both. Elyza lowered her gun and turned toward Alicia to comfort her.

The next few minutes moved in slow motion for Elyza. She shouldn’t have turned her back because the moment she did George pulled the gun out of his waistband and aimed it at Elyza.

“No!” Alicia screamed and grabbed Elyza’s gun from her hand and fired two shots at her father. The first hit his shoulder and the second hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees, a look of shock on his face as the gun slipped from his hand. Elyza’s eyes were wide in surprise as she looked from George who was now laying on the ground in a pool of crimson and then Alicia who held the handgun out with shaking hands.

Elyza quickly took the gun and put it back at her side. “Hey.” She took Alicia’s head and made her look into her eyes. “You okay? I’m so sorry.” Elyza blamed herself for everything, if she had just been more aware she would have never let her guard down.

“I’m okay.” Alicia took in a shaky breath and put her hands on Elyza’s arms. “I couldn’t let him do it Elyza. I couldn’t let him kill you.” Alicia explained as the words poured from her mouth. “I don’t know why but I know I needed to protect you.” Elyza placed her forehead against Alicia’s and closed her eyes.

“I love you Alicia.” Elyza knew it was the right thing to say in that moment, she just knew.

“I love you too.” Alicia replied and moved in to give Elyza a quick kiss. “Now what?” Alicia asked, pulling away and looking back at her father’s dead body.

“Now we figure this out together. We get through it together. Forever.” Elyza smiled and pulled out her phone. Alicia nodded and took Elyza’s hand, both women feeling complete for the first time in their lives.


End file.
